ONE MINUTE MELEE: Sol Badguy vs. Sephiroth
Sol Badguy vs. Sephiroth 'is a One Minute Melee created by AgentHoxton. Description ''Two swordsmen with insane power take to the battlefield... but only one will walk away... Interlude '''TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! (Press Start) The menu is brought up with the announcer declaring "Select your character!" From the main menu, the P1 character select icon goes over Sol's, and P2's goes over Sephiroth's. Fight! In the midst of what seemed to be an enormous rocky canyon, the evening sun was shining bright. Cutting to a scene of a poster with a face on it, the bounty shown for this target is $500,000,000. Now that, ladies and gentlemen, is a phenomenal amount of money. And for the bounty hunter who was looking at it - none other than Sol Badguy - this would be the perfect motivator to seek him out and take him down. He took the poster off of the rocks and began to walk through the canyon in search of the target. Little did Sol know that the target was going to come to him. A mysterious figure was stood high up on one end of the valley that Sol was stood in, his preposterously long sword idly at his side as he watched the man walk. He smirked. "This may be fun." He mused, before leaping down with his katana pointed down, ready to stab the Gear. However, Sol noticed the shadows forming beneath him and looked up to see his attacker, and leaped out of the way, leaving the attacker to stab the ground, forming cracks. Sol got back to his feet, annoyed. "Alright... just who are you?" Sol confronted him, before suddenly stopping and producing the wanted poster. The figure as well as the photo in the poster matched. Long streaks of white hair, a face with an almost empty stare, a long katana... it could only have been one man who was facing him. Sephiroth. "I couldn't help but notice your interest in me..." Sephiroth began. "And your sword there looks... interesting." He pointed his katana, the Masamune, to the sword in Sol's hand, Fireseal. "So how about it? Do you think you are bold enough?" Sol had to think about this... before realizing what was at stake, and got into his causal fighting stance. "You're on." Sol finally said. Sephiroth got into a combat position himself, ready for battle. ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! FIGHT! Sol and Sephiroth dashed forward and clashed their blades for a few seconds before Sol pushed him away. He attempted a flying stab which Sephiroth avoids before rapidly cutting at Sol, each one hitting him multiple times. Sol then rolled back, thought of what to do, and thrust FireSeal down. "Gun Flame!" Sol called out, blasting fire across the ground, hitting Sephiroth and catching him by surprise. This allowed Sol to run up to him, punch him three times before jumping back and then kicking him with Riot Stamp, knocking Sephiroth back even further. Sephiroth skidded across the ground before focusing. "Try and keep up." He told Sol as he saw the Gear approaching, before suddenly splitting into three. He had created two illusions of himself to fight alongside him. All three of them then rushed at Sol, each one stabbing him with their own Masamune nad knocking him around between the two clones and the real deal. Sol then got knocked into the air, where Sephiroth stabbed downward with his katana - this time being a little more successful as, despite Sol trying to deter the One-Winged Angel with Volcanic Viper, Sephiroth still managed to stab the Gear through the stomach and ploughed him into the ground, creating a small crater. Sephiroth stood back as Sol unsteadily got to his feet. "Had enough?" The Jenova lab-rat asked him. Sol looked up at the man before him. "Not even close..." Sol responded after a brief silence. "Dragon Install!" After letting out a roar of fury, a bright red aura amplified around Sol as Dragon Install became active. The two clones from earlier rushed at the Gear, but Sol manages to cut through them both with another Volcanic Viper, burning them to ashes. Masamune and FireSeal clash yet again with the fighters' powers starting to come closer, creating a shockwave that offset the walls of the valley around them slightly. Sol then let out a colossal punch after a swing of Masamune from Sephiroth missed hos head, knocking the katana out of Sephiroth's hands. He grabbed Sephiroth and threw him at one of the slanted walls of the valley, following up with a Riot Stamp and then a kick that launched the One-Winged Angel skyward. Sol leaped up after him, intent on ending the match right then and there. He slashed at Sephiroth relentlessly with FireSeal as the two began to plummet, before Sol punched and kicked him some more, with the other being unable to fight back. "This is your end, old-timer!" Sol yelled out as he stabbed FireSeal into Sephiroth's stomach, slamming into the ground, just like he did to him. The power of this attack was great enough to create an explosion that destroyed the area of the valley that they were in. K.O! With the dust beginning to clear and Sol's Dragon Install beginning to dissipate, he looked over at the man he had slain, laying on the floor near his katana with a stab wound in the stomach where FireSeal once was. He then looked at FireSeal, the blade coated in Sephiroth's blood. "Your reward is now mine." Sol declared, before walking off in pursuit of cashing in his bounty. Sephiroth was finished. ... ...Or so he thought. The instant Sephiroth believed Sol to be out of earshot, he opened his eyes and got to his feet, grabbing Masamune from off the ground. He then began to chuckle to himself as he recollected what had just happened. "You entertained me..." he told himself. "But hear this, bounty hunter. When we cross paths again, you won't be so lucky." And with these words, he walked off into the sunset. THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... SOL BADGUY! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:AgentHoxton Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music